Factions
Canadian Brotherhood Description The Canadian Brotherhood of Assassins, simplified as the Canadian Brotherhood, is the branch of the Assassin Brotherhood located in Canada (originally New France). The Canadian Brotherhood of Assassins '''began as a subsidiary of the '''French Brotherhood of Assassins '''during the American Revolutionary War and became a separate Brotherhood on July 1st, 1780, when French-Canadian Assassins were sent to populate the regions now called Montréal and Québec City. '''Subsidiaries Circle of Épéistes The Circle of Épéistes was a highly exclusive and confidential council within the Canadian Brotherhood consisting of the most skilled, elder, and capable Assassins within the Brotherhood. Regular members of the Canadian Brotherhood were not permitted to openly speak about the Circle and doing so resulted in harsh punishment. Sub-Divisions Sentinels The Sentinels were a sub-division of the Canadian Brotherhood. Unlike the majority of Assassins, the Sentinels acted as guards for the sister villas Oiseau and Tanière, Sentinels were also stationed at different Canadian Assassin camps and posted at checkpoints along paths during the Year-Long Conflict. Sentinels were equipped with heavier garments than the typical Assassin, with the majority of them wearing armor over their robes and helmets under their hoods. Eagles The Eagles were a sub-division of the Canadian Brotherhood. The Eagles received special training unavailable to the majority of Assassins which resulted in them honing their prowess with stealth and reconnaissance. The Eagles of the Canadian Brotherhood were some of the most elite and trusted Assassins within the Brotherhood. Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins Description The Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins was a branch of the Assassins Brotherhood located in the United States (originally Great Britain) which fought for the success of George Washington's Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. The Colonial Brotherhood was mentored by the Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known by his adopted name of Connor Kenway, at the time of the One-Year Conflict. American Revolution During the American Revolutionary War fought between George Washington's Continental Army with the support of King Louis XVI's French Colonial Army against King George III's Army of Great Britain, the Colonial Brotherhood played a large part in shifting the tide of the war in the Continental Army's favor, secretly being responsible for the deaths of countless British officers. The most arguably influential death caused by the Colonial Assassins during the war came from at-the-time Master Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton when he assassinated his father Haytham Kenway, the first Templar Grandmaster '''of the '''Templar Order's Colonial Rite. Nearing the end of the American Revolutionary War the Colonial Brotherhood's Mentor Achilles Davenport passed away, and in his place Ratonhnhaké:ton '''ascended to Mentor of the Colonial Assassins. Parisian Brotherhood of Assassins The '''Parisian Brotherhood of Assassins, more commonly referred to as the French Brotherhood, was the branch of the Assassin Brotherhood located in France, as well as New France from it's formation in 1534 until it dissolved in 1763. The Parisian Brotherhood fought alongside the Colonial Brotherhood during the American Revolutionary War. The Canadian Brotherhood began by branching from the Parisian Brotherhood. Italian Brotherhood Ties In the early 16th century to early 17th century the Parisian Brotherhood worked closely alongside the Italian Brotherhood on many occasions, particularly in the early 16th century when Mentor Ezio Auditore da Firenze '''sent his Apprentices to rescue French Assassin Desiderius Erasmus, a French Assassin wanted dead by the Borgia family of Constantinople, a corrupt family of aristocrats and political leaders secretly aligned with the '''Templars. Upon being rescued from his pursuers, the Italian Assassins were told of another French Assassin who had been kidnapped by Templars working for the Borgia. Following this, Assassins sent from Rome by Ezio were able to receive information about the Assassin's whereabouts through corrupted ministers. After gathering enough information, the Italian Assassins tracked down Archbishop Georges d'Amboise, who revealed the name of ministers in association with the Templar Order while being interrogated, whom the Assassins disposed of. After that, the French Assassin was rescued from the manor he was being held in, but eventually succumbed to his wounds. After the death of Ezio Auditore the connection between the Italian Brotherhood and Parisian Brotherhood was weakened, though continued to assist one another with different high-priority operations.